


you are more beautiful than the earth's entirety to me

by cultwonhos



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Third Person POV, Wonkyun, basically kyunnie just admiring seokie in the morning, changkyun - Freeform, het shippers dont interact, really cheesy, soft, why is wonkyun such an underappreciated pair, wonho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cultwonhos/pseuds/cultwonhos
Summary: in the quiet and peace of early morning, changkyun finds that the universe was right next to him all along.





	you are more beautiful than the earth's entirety to me

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is actually a little test for me to get familiar on ao3! hence the sumarry is so boring!! this piece was actually written by me in 2017 with og characters and i really wanted to publish it so here it is! im also kind of working on another wonkyun short fic that may or may not be published. anyway yeah kudos and comments are appreciated! be nice cause im a pisces and i Will Cry! 
> 
> p.s. why is wonkyun so underappreciated
> 
> p.p.s. not proof-read

hoseok's touch is what changkyun senses first. the soft pads of his fingers on changkyun's lower back, unevenly cut nails lightly grazing at his skin. hoseok's other hand loosely holds changkyun's, or perhaps it was the other way around. changkyun doesn't really know. his hand feels sticky. hoseok's head is curled forward and rests at the cave under his chin. his cheek, a bit damp, is pressed against his collarbone. it feels itchy. he needs to shave soon. changkyun can feel his warm breath fanning on his neck. it's kind of annoying. his steadied hums are comforting.

it takes an effort to open his eyes. they feel heavy, like they're still carrying the weight of his dreams. after a few tries, changkyun gives up and indulges into the peaceful dullness. that's when hoseok's grasp on his hand goes away and he shifts backwards. a low sound in between a groan and a whine goes past his lips, soon after which he leans in again, this time much closer and no longer curled. his hand never came back to hold his, but snaked under to cradle changkyun into his body.

from this proximity, changkyun catches the scent of detergent and his lingering faint woody deodorant that hasn't quite worn off. he snuggles closer and wraps an arm around his waist too, rubbing his thumb to create shapes. he is careful not to breathe right into hoseok's face. the noises beyond the window are like the waves. songbirds sing, stray cats mewl and dogs bark, tires screech, honks blare, shops and stores open, people call for taxis, children walk to school--all rise up only to fall back into a state of placidity. the sun's rays extend. changkyun can see it dazzling even though his eyes are closed. changkyun wonders if it hurts hoseok's eyes. the latter starts to shift after a moment; maybe it did. changkyun thinks he should close the blinds, but his body doesn't respond like he wants it to. 

"should i close the blinds?"

changkyun hears hoseok's low, sleep laced voice. he nods and smiles at his thoughtfulness and manages to mumble out a word of thanks as he hoists himself off the bed and goes to the window, pulling in the blinds. changkyun doesn't sense hoseok's return, until he feel his soft and warm lips on his forehead, and his hand on his hair, weaving through the strands, untangling some knots. changkyun wishes he would stop. it hurts a little. the discomfort appears on his face, and hoseok pauses.

"does it hurt? i'm sorry."

"it's okay."

not feeling as drowsy as before, changkyun cracks his eyes open a fraction and looks at hoseok, finding him doing the same. his fingers on his head now settle to gentle caresses. his bed hair sticks up at odd angles, the dye fading to a darker shade of flaxen, much like moistened sand. his bare skin is littered with marks and spots. and changkyun is mesmerized. he is more beautiful than the earth's entirety to him. hoseok isn't marked with flaws ; they are the craters on celestial bodies, the sunspots on the stars, the footprints on the moon, the comets zooming through the vast stretch of space. the thoughts bring a dampness to his eyes, and hoseok's eyebrows knit in concern and confusion. his unoccupied hand cups the smaller one's cheek.

"what are you thinking about?" he murmurs in a voice close to a whisper, his lips pink and chapped, like cherry-flavored lollipop that was crushed.

changkyun shakes his head, humming in reassurance, and cuddles closer into him, "nothing, i just love you," he lets out offhand, leaving the embarrassment for what he just said for later.

"oh" hoseok says, stunned by the younger's out-of-the-blue confession, "well, in that case, i love you too."


End file.
